In Her I See Rebellion
by wolfiepheonix
Summary: A oneshot on how the infamous Jay and Alex first meet.


There she was in all her glory. She wasn't in her usual attire of a white wife beater, addidas sneakers, and baggy pants. No, tonight she was dressed beautifully in denim mini skirt, black tank-top and black flip-flops. The outfit left little to the imagination. Wait, is that make-up I see? I didn't know she was the one to wear it. Only shows that Alex Nunez is full of surprises.

☻☻☻☻☻

"Amy!" I yell, trying to get her attention away from her overly polished nails.

"What?" She asked with her bitchy voice.

"Do you actually know what we look like? Or are you just blind?" I say with my voice filled with sarcasm. I point down to our very whore-ish outfits and cock an eyebrow.

"UGH! For fuck's sake Alex! You look hot, I look hot, we both look hot, so get over it." Amy says with a stern voice. She sighs then puts on a face of hers that just screams 'take me to a corner and I'll do anything with you.'

"Besides, that hottie Jay Hogart is staring right at you. Time to get our flirt on." She points her finger in the direction of the kitchen, and is correct.

Jay Hogart is holding a beer and smoking a cigarette, leaned against the counter like he owns the place. With his friend, Towerez, doing the same. Not to mention he is fucking hot, that's obvious. But we have never talked once, yet I know him by reputation. I notice that he is staring at me, or more precisely staring at my newly blossomed boobs. These babies have gotten me loads of new attention over the summer, including the help from my small black bikini and Amy's persistence to tan all the time. Plus, thanks to them a ninth grader invited us to this party, full of the sent of sex, drugs, and pulse pounding music. But it's not like Amy and I haven't experimented before. We are both still virgins though, yet drugs and alcohol are a different story. Compared to the rest of new eight graders this year, we are hardcore partiers, and we're only 13.

I see Jay start to walk over to us, Towerez staying in the kitchen starting on a new beer. His amazing blue eyes are locked onto mine, and I can swear I'm already sweating like the half drunken people dancing in the middle of the room. I turn my head to see Amy flirting with a random kid that goes to some other school. I turn my head back and Jay is standing right in front of me, a sexy sly smile plastered all over his rugged face.  
"Hey. Alex right?" He asked. I nod my head in response.

"What do you want Hogart?" I snap back at him.

"Well there is a dance floor full of people that I want to include myself in. You in?" His eyes look me up and down, teenage horniness written clearly on his face.

"Is that your lame excuse to ask me to dance?"

"Ding Ding. We have a winner." Another smile appearing on his face. I think about my answer, god this would be easier if he wasn't so good looking.

"Whatever, got nothing better to do." He grabs my hand and drags me to the dance floor. The pulse pounding music of the latest rap song comes on.  
He spins me around so my back is to his front. One of his arms wraps around my center while the other one places his hand on my upper thigh. Mine wrap themselves around his on my stomach, and we start to move to the music. Slowly at first, then fast, and in no time were grinding ourselves together. His mouth leans down and starts to kiss my neck, leaving me feeling funny and drowsy.  
We dance for a few more songs, changing our position every once and a while. After the third song, Jay looks me straight in the eye and says,

"Follow me." And I do.

He takes me upstairs into an empty bedroom, and my self-respecting attitude comes out,  
"What ever you're expecting isn't going to happen. Got it?" Making myself very clear. I'm no easy slut, and he better know it.

"Well I know that, Lex." He pulls me down onto the bed with him, and we are sitting side by side.

"I'm not expecting to have sex here, though I would really enjoy it if I could just kiss you." He says staring into my soul, or at least it feels like. I decide to make the first move and tangle my fingers in his hat covered hair. My lips move closer and find their way onto his. We kiss for a long time, with tongue, without, and hands exploring, but not too much.

☻☻☻☻☻

Jay's POV

Much to my dismay the beautiful person in frount of me pulls back and I stare into her amazing brown eyes.

"This was fun. Really fun, but we better stop before I leave this place without something of mine that starts with a V." She tells me. I know that she is correct but I want to leave this place tonight with something that starts with an A.

" Yeah but what if I don't want this to end." My heart is pounding when my confession is in the air, wondering what she'll say is killing me. Her face forms into a smile, and I can feel my heart about to explode.

"Neither do I, Mr. Hogart. Are you proposing something?" I can see the glint in her eyes.

"Maybe..." I smirk at her, "Maybe you'll just say yes and stop me from this humiliation."

"Aw, come on, this is such a once in a lifetime experience, and trust me when I say I'm savoring every second of it." I sigh by her stubornness.

"Fine, Alex will you be my girlfriend?" God if she says no... Her eyes travel up and down my body, knowing very well what she is doing to my emotions. Her big browns meet my blues and I feel nothing but pure bliss.

"Yes."

I lean in and kiss her again, knowing that coming to this party was the best decision of my life.


End file.
